


Girlfriend Meets Darkness

by WeirdMix0817



Category: Video Blogging - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdMix0817/pseuds/WeirdMix0817
Summary: Of all the dreams she's had, none of them have been as realistic as this; being surrounded by a void, and forced to talk with the evil alter ego of her boyfriend. (Sorry if this description is terrible!)





	Girlfriend Meets Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story I've ever finished. I feel kinda weird about it, but I hope you all like it! :)

Amy was unsettled by the dream she was having. Was it a dream? She couldn’t really tell. All the former blonde knew was that she didn’t know where she was. The room (?) was devoid of any light or color, giving it no recognizable qualities, aside from darkness. 

“Hello,” No response. She tried again. “Hello,” her voice rose slightly. “Come on, there has to be someone in…wherever the hell this is”. All the sudden, a chill filled the air. A soft creaking sound accompanied it that resembled old floorboards.

“What the f-?” Nelson was interrupted by the creaking as it quickly crescendoed into an unbearable mess of noise. It continued to increase in volume,before stopping just as fast as it started. Out of nowhere, a figure stood across from her. It appeared to be a man in a dark suit, or was it? It was hard to discern, due to his lack of normal color, other than the red and blue outlining his body. The man seemed familiar. Wait…that face…oh, my god! Was that Mark? If so, why was he wearing such fancy clothes. She knew her boyfriend enough to know that he only dulled himself up for special occasions. Whoever this guy was, he felt like Mark, but at the same time, not. The look-a-like stood there silently, waiting for her to get her thoughts together. 

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you,” his voice reverberated through the air. “Amy, is it?” The former blonde’s face scrunched up in confusion and fear. 

“How do you know my name?” she asked the suited man. “Who are you? Why-?” before she could finish, the figure snapped his fingers. At the sound of his snap, Amy’s mouth clamped shut. She made angry noises in protest as he casually put his hands behind his back. 

“I see you have…several questions,” the man’s voice lowered a bit after his pause. It emanated patience, despite barely showing emotion. “Why don’t we discuss this over a meal?” he clapped twice, causing Nelson’s sight to waver for a moment. When it returned, she was greeted by a different environment: a romantic dinner, to be precise. A candle sat in the middle of a table covered by red, silken cloth. It appeared to be set for two. The former blonde’s mouth was suddenly unfastened, allowing her to take in a huge breath. That peace was short-lived, however, as she felt a chair being pushed in from from behind her. Obviously, the monochromatic man wanted her to have a seat. She reluctantly followed his silent instructions. The second she did, it felt as if she were sitting on a cloud. 

“Comfortable, isn’t it?” the man asked, now sitting in the seat across from her. When did he do that? She knew for damn sure she hadn’t heard him walk there. 

“Yeah,” she responded quickly, due to the chill now creeping up her spine. 

“Well, then you are going to love the meal we’re having,” the man clapped his hands once again. Seconds later, food appeared on the table, placed on a beautifully-designed glass plates. The middle of it was simply white, while the edge was decorated with lengthy flower stems. These stems were entwined and cut perfectly. On that plate was Amy’s favorite meal. 

“How…how did you know?” Okay, now she was completely freaked out.

“The same way I know your name,” he answered. The smallest trace of a smirk could be seen on his face. 

“And how is that?” His responses were not answering anything! She couldn’t tell whether he meant to do that, or not. 

“In many ways, I have a connection with your significant other,” the suited man took a brief pause before saying the last two words. Nelson merely dropped her mouth agape in realization. “I knew you reminded me of Mark somehow,” Amy exclaimed. 

“ I mean, you look just like him,”the man nodded his head, simply listening. She could have sworn that, for a moment, there were two versions of him. One held the look-a-like’s calm posture, while the other appeared to be screaming with his head turned to her left. Must have been her imagination.

“He’s never talked about you, though,” she continued. 

“Does this not seem familiar?” Now that she thought about it, she did recognize this from somewhere. The black and white skin, the red and blue outlines, the echoing voice. Was this…? 

“Darkiplier?” The smirk on his face answered Amy’s question.

“But, you’re not real”. To say she was dumbfounded would be an understatement. She felt batshit crazy. There he was-the character her boyfriend and his fans had created-sitting right across from her. She had to be high, or something, because no way was this happening. Nelson was snapped out of her thoughts by Dark grabbing one of her wrists. 

“Is this real enough?” His voice was about as stone-cold as the expression on his face. The man’s skin was cold, like she imagined a dead body would be. Not a second later, the monochromatic ego released her, taking a deep breath. “I apologize,” he said while regaining his composure. 

“I lose my temper every now and then,” his tie was pulled back up and the creases in his suit jacket, flattened. The former blonde continued to look forward, too shocked to say anything. Dark simply chuckled. ‘What’s so funny?’ She asked in her brain, still unable to get any words out of her mouth. 

“Nothing,” he responded. 

“You’re just so…adorable”. A small smile found its way on the suited man’s face.For once, it didn’t seem devious or creepy. This appeared to be a genuine, almost human, smile. 

“I understand what he sees in you,” Dark finished,curved lips turning back into a stone-cold visage. 

“Did you just read my mind?” Amy ignored the compliment. She had let him be cryptic for too long. 

“Whatever do you mean?” the ego feigned confusion. 

“Oh, you know what I mean,” a humorless smile escaped her mouth. 

“You know, Mark said you could make stuff appear out of nowhere, but he never said anything about you reading minds.” This time around, the name caused the ringing in the background to to increase in volume. Not only that, but the red and blue aura lining him grew, almost blurring his body entirely. 

“He also said I don’t exist,” the look-a-like retorted, trying to regain his composure, but failing. 

“Think about it… how much has he really told you?” She paused. Was Mark truly as honest as she thought? Until now, there was no doubt in her mind: her boyfriend was as truthful and open as could be. Upon this discovery, however, she had no choice but to question that. After all, he didn’t tell her Dark was real. Did he actually trust her if he didn’t let her know that piece of information? Was Mark who she thought? Hold on a second. Mark said in his February livestream that Dark is a manipulator. A light bulb was practically screwed into her brain. “And why should I listen to you?” she replied,voice raised. 

“You just trick people to get what you want”. 

“Is that what he told you?” he replied in a flippant, but still proper-sounding, voice.

“Yes, and I trust him, no matter what bullshit you throw my way!” Nelson was practically screaming.

“So did I once,” Dark mumbled, though she could hear it quite clearly.With a final snap of his finger, the dinner scene vanished. Before she knew it, the former blonde fell to the ground. She got up, grumbling random curses about the pain. Taking in her surroundings, Amy found herself on the floor of her LA bedroom. Blankets hung from the side of the bed. So, it was a dream. It seemed so real, though. She couldn’t shake the weird feeling away. Mark’s side of the bed was empty and semi-made. He must have woken up early to record. When she got to him, though, that man would have a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! If you like my stories, you'll find more on there. https://puppeteerwithapencil.tumblr.com


End file.
